Ineptune
Ineptune (originally from Spyro: A Hero's Tail) is an evil mermaid poisonbender, who was banished from Oceana long ago for polluting the seas with her poisonbending. She hails from Mermaid Swamp and is the Aquatic Division Kommander for the Kremling Krew. History Firstborn Saga In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, she allied herself with King K. Rool and the Kremlings, telling them how to find a way to Oceana. K. Rool had Ineptune attack Kami, Ava, and Kweeb in the Oceanic Base. They battled and defeated her by destroying t he Evil Crystal in her belt. She sunk below her own poisonous pool and wasn't seen for the rest of the story. Nextgen Series In Legend of the Seven Lights, Ineptune returns to her home of Mermaid Swamp while the Hideout Helm is based there. She stops a group of mermaids from eating Melody and Danny. She shows them what's become of the poisoned Manaphy and about the Fairy Princess, Lapis Lazuli in the base. In the Year 2034, Ineptune stole a bunch of Zapfish from the seas around Inkopolis. She was confronted by an Inkling named Callie in her own ship, but Ineptune easily defeated her. She brought Callie to K. Rool, watching as the terrified girl pled the Emperor to spare her and offered her Inklings to the Krew. Callie was fed the Call-Call Fruit and given a month to write a song and inspire her people to join the Kremlings, in which she remained in contact with Ineptune with her power. When Inkopolis was surprisingly taken by the Sky God Pirates, Ineptune used Callie to feed them intel on the enemy crew. In Operation: REVERT, Ineptune conquers an undersea town on Mobius in preparation for the Kremlings' takeover of the world. Appearance Ineptune has green skin, but a purple mermaid body. She has sharp fingernails, pointed ears, and yellow eyes. She wears a golden belt with an Evil Crystal as the buckle. She also has golden wristbands. Personality Ineptune bears a grudge against the greater Oceana for their resentment against poison mermaids, and desired to pollute the kingdom in revenge. After the Kremlings asked her to join them, she readily agreed and shows loyalty to the Krew. Powers Ineptune is a poisonbender mermaid who can swim in and control toxic waste. She is skilled enough to create a cyclone of waste. Her Evil Crystal made her power stronger. As a mermaid, she can swim fast and breathe underwater, and her large size makes her durable. Later, she ate the [[Bang Gas|'Fish-Fish Fruit, Model: Ulysses']], allowing her to transform into a gigantic fish called Old Ulysses. She is incredibly strong and able to consume ships, and just a sideways glance can stun enemies. Stories She's Appeared *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Viridi's Last Stand (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights *Operation: REVERT *Pirate Wars Trivia *She was the first member of her respective "element race" to possess a different element (merpeople usually have waterbending, but she has poison). Her general appearance in Firstborn foreshadowed Mermaid Swamp in Seven Lights. *Her Krewmates (or at least Manky) joke that Ineptune is a Linlin descendant, due to her giant size and similar voice to some females in that family. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Poisonbenders Category:Merpeople Category:Kremling Krew Category:Devil Fruit Users